


Bucky Barnes one shot

by smviolinfan95



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 01:16:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12265953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smviolinfan95/pseuds/smviolinfan95
Summary: Kiera was more than content to just spend the day with her boyfriend, Bucky. She's more than surprised when an old friend comes out of nowhere. Only one thought runs through her head: How will Bucky react?





	Bucky Barnes one shot

After a very long day, my boyfriend and I were sitting on the couch, enjoying each other's company. My head was resting on his shoulder, my arms wrapped around his. The TV was off, the windows were open, and the only noise in the apartment was the sound of the beautiful breeze outside.

His metal fingers tucked a bit of hair behind my ear, and caressed my cheek. “Kiera?”

I looked up into his breathtaking blue eyes, and smiled warmly. “Yeah, Bucky?”

“You know, w-we've been together f-for almost a year now…”

“Yeah, I do know. I had to remind you yesterday when I asked. Why? What’s up?”

“Well, I wanted to tell you that I-”

A sudden knock at the door cut him off.  “Huh, I wonder who that could be. Where you expecting anyone, Buck?”

“Nope. You?”

I shook my head as I stood. I opened the door, only to find my best friend standing there with a huge smile on his face.

“Hey, Kiera.”

“Hey!” I let him in and he hugged me wicked tight. “What are you doing here?”

“I came to see you.” As I closed the door, I noticed that he looked into the living room, finding a slightly aggravated Bucky standing there. Almost immediately, there was more tension in the room than I personally cared for. My friend looked down at me, an irked expression on his face. “Who's this?”

I looked back at Buck, and he was looking angrier by the minute. “Oh, that's-”

“I have a voice, I can answer for myself. I'm James, and you are?”

“This is-”

“What does it matter?” My friend new I hated it when people cut me off, yet he _and_ Bucky did it anyway.

“It matters if you're friends with my girlfriend.”

“Girlfriend?” My friend looked at me, obviously pissed off. “You’re kidding me. This _freak_ is your boyfriend?”

Bucky got even angrier, “'Freak'? Who’re you calling ‘freak’?”

My friend looked back at Buck and smirked, a little too happy that he managed to get under his skin. “Yeah, Mr. Robot. You're a freak, and your metal arm is the proof.”

“You don't know me.”

“Not that I would want to.”

I kept trying to cut in, but every single time, I got cut off, only making me more upset. “Guys-”

“You don't know what you’re getting into.”

“You think you’re some tough guy? Then come at me, freak. Hit me.”

“I won’t give you the satisfaction.”

“Oh, come on! Hit me, I know you want to.”

“Enough-”

“Hit me. Come on, you sick freak, come at me. You know you want to.”

“Hey-”

“Hit me, freak. Hit me, hit me, hit me, hit-” Bucky grabbed my friend's throat with his metal hand and held him in the air for a bit, “You don't know what you just started.”

“Bucky, put him down!” He let go and my so-called “friend” fell to the floor.

“Come on, Kiera. Lighten up! You know freak show and I were just having some fun.”

“You,” I pointed at him, “Get out of my house. Now.” He was about to object further, until he saw just how red my face was. He grunted, but he nodded and left. “You,” I pointed at Bucky, “What was all that for?! What did he ever do to you?!”

“He started it, you know he did.”

“It doesn't matter who started it, I'm finishing it! Why were you freaking out, even before you started talking to him?”

He looked down to the ground, looking like a disciplined child. “You wouldn’t understand.”

“Try me.” I let out a soft sigh, and rested my hands gently on his shoulders. “Buck, you know you can tell me anything.”

“I was jealous, alright?”

I was a bit shocked. “Jealous? Of what?”

“I thought he was going to try to take you away from me.”

I sighed and looked away. “Bucky…”

“I could tell that you two have been through a lot together, and I could sense something about him, like he was here to try to whisk you away… Kiera, I don't want to lose you.”

“And you won't. He's always been an ass to people, I've never had any desire to be with him, ever. Buck,” I put my hand on his face so he would look me in the eye, “I'm not going anywhere.”

“I love you, Kiera.”

My eyes widened a bit, and smiled. “That’s what you wanted to tell me earlier, wasn’t it?”

“We’ve been together a year, and I’ve never had the nerve to tell you… you mean the world to me, and I love you with all of me.”

I kissed him softly, sweetly, while my arms snaked around his neck to pull him closer. My head nuzzled under his chin, the tension now a distant memory.

“I love you, too, Bucky.”


End file.
